Study Date
Teddy is surprised when her crush asks her on a date. Amy worries about how the kids take care of Charlie while she and Bob are at work. Episode Summary The episodes starts off with Teddy creating a video diary for Charlie. After she finishes, her mom tells everyone she'll go back to work for the first time ever since Charlie was born. Teddy complains to her Mom, saying that she has a study date with Spencer at the library, but Amy tells her that she just has to reschedule. Bob then tells them to hurry up because he will drive them to school, and Gabe complains saying nobody fed him breakfast, but Bob simply repliead with a "Let's Go!" Later that night, Amy tells Bob she's going to work, and gives her Charlie's schedule before she leaves. Laterm. Spencer comes in, saying that he has a sudy date with Teddy at her house. Bob asks Teddy if she's talked to her mom about this, and Teddy replies, "I'm pretty sure I did!" Teddy tells everyone to leave, and Spencer and Teddy start their study date. Spencer then tells Teddy that he left his book at school, so Teddy says that they can share. Teddy and Spencer then pretend to get a pencil, but in reality Spencer uses breath spray and Teddy lipstick. They tell each other that they both left their pencils at school. PJ suddenly shouts "Ladies and gentlemen, PJ and the Vive!" and start playing their instruments. Teddy goes down and tells them to stop interrupting their study date, but PJ keeps on playing, so she unplugs their guitars. Emmet is also shows interest to Teddy in an awkward way. Teddy goes back up to continue their study date. While studying, the two nearly kiss, but was interrupted by Gabe. He complains that he's hungry, and Teddy tells him that there's a half-eaten sandwich in the fridge and to "knock himself out." Gabe then gives Teddy an angry glare and leaves. As they continue, Bob interrupts their study date once more. While walking down the stairs, he slips on a rubber duckie, and slides down the stairs, with Charlie flying in the air. He catches her, yet complains that his butt hurts, and that he needs to go to the hospital. He also tells Teddy that she has to take care of the baby while he is gone. PJ drives Bob to the hospital, yet annoys him on their way to the hospital. Meanwhile, Teddy and Spencer continue their study date while babysitting Charlie, but Charlie poops in the middle of studying. At the hospital, PJ tries to blend in the hospital by pretending to be a doctor (to avoid being caught by his mom, who is a nurse). He meets up with a boy who has a fish hook stuck in his lips. because his dad's "not a very good fisherman." PJ replies by saying "Hey, my dad's not a very good good walking-down-the-stairs man either." Back at the Duncan's house, Teddy gets a phone call from Mr. Dabney, saying that her brother Gabe snuck into her house and is stealing her food. Teddy immediately goes to her house to fetch Gabe. At the hospital, PJ does his best to hide from his mom, but immediately gets caught and learns about the the stairs incident. Amy says that she can't handle 4 children anymore, but Bob and PJ comforts her and tells her that they will all help in taking care of Charlie, and that when something goes wrong, they can all share the blame. Meanwhile, Teddy finally arrives at Mrs. Dabney's house and fetches Gabe. She tells Mrs. Dabney that she is sorry about the incident. As they go home, Gabe tells Teddy that he's jealous of Charlie for taking all the attention. Teddy tells him that she was once jealous of him too when he wa s a baby, but learned to warm up to him when he peed on PJ. Charlie suddenly pukes on Teddy, and Gabe laughs, saying that he likes Charlie already. Back at the house, Teddy and Spencer attempt to kiss, but were interrupted by Bob and PJ. Spencer then realizes that his ride already arrived, and that he needs to go now. Before he leaves, he and Teddy nearly kisses, but was interrupted by a car honk. In the end, Teddy tells Charlie everything that happened through the video diary. She suddenly gets a text from Spencer saying that he wants to hang out with her, and Teddy rejoices. She tells Charlie never to bring home a boy, because if she does...."Good Luck Charlie." End Credits PJ is seen washing the back of a hairy guy seen earlier. He asks if the guy ever shaves, and he responds that he did last week. Songs * Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *PJ is shown to be driving in this episode, although you get driving license when you're 18, but PJ is 17 years. Production Information *This is the least aired episode of the series. International Premieres *August 14, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) Continuity * Allusions * Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney *Shane Harper as Spencer *Micah Williams as Emmett Heglin *Tyler Jackson Williams as Jasper *Mike Grief as Neal Category:Episodes